Besos de Chocolate
by Miss.Breakable Butterfly
Summary: En el que Enta ha esperado el Pocky Day para recibir un beso y lo hace, solo que no de la persona que espera.


_Hi sweeties, regrese con un one-shot de mi otp Enta/Tooi y todo por el Pocky Day y por los bonitos arts de esta pareja en Twitter. _  
_Así que espero disfruten la lectura._

_**_Disclaimer: _**__Sarazanmai es una serie de anime creada por Kunihiko Ikuhara y producida por estudios MAPPA todo lo que diverge del canon es mío y está hecho sin fines de lucro. ¡Di NO al plagio!_  
_._  
_._  
**Besos de Chocolate**

_by Miss Breakable Butterfly_  
_._  
_._

* * *

Enta había esperado este día con ansias. Había visto vídeos, y parecía no tener falla alguna para aquellos que lo usaban, no importaba que su interés amoroso fuera hombre o mujer, así que eso solo había aumentado la esperanza de Enta.  
Así que compró la caja de Pockys favorita de Kazuki, banana y espero que funcionará.

El primer intento fue en el pasillo del instituto. Sin embargo, ni siquiera consiguió llevarse el Pocky a la boca, porque uno de sus compañeros que llegaba ligeramente tarde, paso corriendo a su lado y lo golpeó sin querer en el hombro, el Pocky salió disparado, rodó por el suelo y finalmente fue aplastado por su profesor que estaba llegando por el otro lado.

El segundo intento fue durante si descanso, está vez Enta había pensado esperar a que estuvieran sentados en la mesa para intentarlo. Kazuki ya se encontraba en su lugar, el corazón de Enta latió con fuerza y con manos temblorosas saco un Pocky de la caja y...  
—¿Esos son Pockys? —la voz de Haruka lo sobresaltó, haciendo que soltara el Pocky y cayera debajo de la mesa. Enta asintió con una sonrisa forzada. Los ojos de Haruka brillaron—. ¿Puedo tener uno?

Enta nunca había podido rechazar una petición del niño, menos cuando miraba de aquella forma.  
—Aquí —dijo extendiendo toda la caja.  
Haruka, sonrió y pese a la ligera decepción de no poder usarlos con Kazuki, no fue una pérdida total cuando le sonrió por ser tan amable con Haruka, además, Enta era un chico prevenido y había comprado dos cajas por cualquier incidente o por si el plan salía espectacularmente bien y podía obtener más besos de esa forma, se sonrojo de solo pensarlo.

.

.

La tercera vez que lo intentó, fue en los vestidores. La razón del porque Haruka había estado con ellos durante su almuerzo era porque después se celebraría un importante partido.  
El partido fue más duro de lo que pensaron en un principio, el equipo contrincante, con el cual ya había jugado anteriormente, había crecido mucho, entonces había sido muy difícil pasar sus defensas, sin embargo, Enta, Kazuki y Tooi, eran el trio maravilla así que no fue una sorpresa tan grande cuando finalmente lograron pasarlos y Kazuki anotó el gol de la victoria.  
El vestidor se llenó de euforia y paso un rato para que los demás jugadores del equipo comenzarán a salir. Y aunque regularmente, saldrían a celebrar su victoria, el partido había sido en medio de la semana, y todos habían acordado que de ganar celebrarían el fin de semana. Así que Enta espero hasta que prácticamente ya todos se habían ido, cogió la caja de Pockys y saco uno.  
—Kazuki —pronunció con suavidad y antes de que ocurriera algo, se metió el dulce entre los labios y con los ojos cerrados se giró en dirección a su compañero, lo hizo de esa manera porque si las cosas no resultaban de la manera que esperaba, no tendría que ver el rechazo en el rostro de Kazuki inmediatamente.  
Espero por lo que parecieron horas y cuando finalmente, unas manos se posaron en sus mejillas, estuvo seguro que su corazón se detuvo por un momento, y cuando finalmente los labios se encontraron con los suyos, Enta no pudo seguir con los ojos cerrados y finalmente los abrió, los ojos de Tooi se clavaron en los suyos y por segunda vez sintió su corazón detenerse, sin embargo, no se alejó. Cuando finalmente Tooi lo hizo, Enta se encontró tragando aire con fuerza, haciéndolo consciente de su falta de respiración.  
La mirada de Tooi parecía imposible, sin embargo, un ligero sonrojo cubría sus mejillas y su nariz, haciendo que sus pecas sobresalieran y dándole un aire adorable.  
—Realmente prefiero los Pockys de chocolate oscuro —dijo finalmente rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía. Enta boqueo como pez fuera del agua y se sonrojo hasta las raíces de su cabello sin saber que decir, Tooi pareció notarlo porque finalmente alejó su mirada de él, cogiendo en su lugar su mochila deportiva—. Vamos, Kazuki ya se ha ido y pronto van a cerrar.  
Enta asintió automáticamente, sin embargo, no tuvo la valentía de mirarlo a los ojos durante el resto del camino a sus casas.  
.

.

Entonces, durante una semana entera Enta evitó a Tooi y Kazuki, incluso se había saltado los entrenamientos en el club pero, se sentía confundido y no sabía que hacer al respecto.

Enta había pensado que estaba enamorado de Kazuki. Era algo que no se cuestionaba porque, cada que le veía podía sentir algo cálido florecer en su pecho. Kazuki era amable y alguien con quién podías confiar, Kazuki era en muchas maneras lo que Enta no, y esas cualidades eran las que Enta admiraba mucho. Y sin embargo, no podía quitarse de la cabeza «el beso», porque eso era lo que había sido, que Tooi le había dado. Y Tooi, bueno él no era alguien al que Enta le prestará mucha atención, a veces solo había sido el rival por la atención de Kazuki, entonces, Enta no entendía el enjambre de avispas que se le desataba cuando pensaba en él, o la manera en que le latía el corazón y hormigueaban los labios cuando pensaba en su beso.  
Sin embargo, las cosas nunca eran sencillas y aunque pensaba que tenía un poco más de tiempo de ocultarse y huir de sus florecientes sentimientos, Keppy los reunió para una misión. Cualquiera pensaría que con la derrota de las nutrias todo iría mejor, pero al parecer no estaban tan derrotadas como creían. El punto es que, Tooi terminó ligeramente herido por protegerlo porque Enta estaba demasiado distraído, así que, cuando un ataque venía directamente a él, Tooi corrió a protegerlo. Cuando finalmente derrotaron al fantasma y se unieron, su beso con Tooi quedó al descubierto para los ojos de Kazuki, en cierta manera se sentía como aquella vez que Enta había besado a Kazuki sin que el se diera cuenta, sin embargo, fue aún más embarazoso cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Tooi. La unión solo había hecho evidente algo para lo que Enta no se había sentido listo.

Evitó a Tooi durante dos días. Sin embargo, Enta no podía seguir saltando las prácticas de fútbol, amaba el deporte y extrañaba pasar el tiempo con sus amigos, además, Enta había tomado una desición.  
En una repetición de exactamente nueve días atrás, espero a que prácticamente todos se fueran, cuando finalmente el lugar estuvo relativamente solo, extrajo de su mochila una caja de Pockys.  
—Tooi —dijo, su voz tembló ligeramente al decir su nombre, sin embargo, no retrocedió cuando la mirada de Kuji se posó sobre él. Tooi lo miró esperando a que dijera algo, sin embargo, en su lugar, con manos temblorosas colocó un Pocky sobre sus labios.  
Los ojos de Tooi se abrieron con sorpresa antes de resplandecer con algo como la esperanza.  
Cuando las manos de Tooi se posaron sobre su cintura, un escalofrío recorrió a Enta y cuando sus labios se cerraron en el Pocky, finalmente tuvo el valor de tocarlo. Por un momento ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, pero sin poder esperar un segundo más, Enta comenzó a comer parte del dulce para acercarlos más, Tooi respiró profundo e imitó sus acciones, finalmente se encontraron a mitad del camino. Sus labios se movieron tentativamente y cuando la lengua de Tooi delineó sus labios, Enta soltó un suspiro que Tooi aprovechó para sumergir su lengua en su boca.  
El beso duró lo que parecieron horas y cuando finalmente se separaron, Tooi sonrió.  
—Realmente me encantan los Pockys de chocolate oscuro —dijo, lamiendo sus labios, aún había algo del dulce sobre sus labios.  
Enta siguió con atención el recorrido de su lengua y se sonrojo.  
—A mí también —dijo, antes de jalar a Tooi por otro beso. En definitiva los Pockys de chocolate oscuro tenían un mejor sabor que los de banana.  
**.**  
**.**  
**Fin**


End file.
